japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mermaid III
The Little Mermaid III Ariel's Beginning is a direct to video film released in 2008. This is the prequel to The Little Mermaid (film). The film follows Ariel's past, including the death of her mother. Plot King Triton and his wife, Queen Athena, rule over the underwater kingdom of Atlantica, which is filled with music and laughter. They have seven young daughters, the youngest of them is Ariel. The merfolk are shown relaxing in a lagoon above water, and Triton gives Athena a music box. Suddenly, a pirate ship approaches. Everyone escapes except Athena, who is crushed by the ship when she tries to save the music box. Devastated by Athena's death, Triton throws the music box into the ocean and bans music from the kingdom. Ten years later, Ariel and her six older sisters live under a strict routine maintained by their governess, Marina Del Rey and her assistant, Benjamin. Marina hates being the girls' governess and longs to be Triton's attaché, a job currently filled by Sebastian. Ariel is frustrated by their current lifestyle, which brings her into conflict with her father. One day, Ariel encounters Flounder, a young tropical fish whom she later follows to an underground music club. She is overjoyed by the presence of music, and is shocked when she sees Sebastian performing there. When her presence is revealed, the entire band stops playing and hides, believing Ariel will tell her father about them. Ariel sings a song explaining her love of music and the remembrance of her mother and she joins the club with an oath. Ariel returns to the palace, and sisters confront her over her disappearance. She explains where she was, and the following night all seven sisters go to the club to have fun. Marina secretly finds them, and she later reports their activities to Triton. Sebastian, Flounder and the band are sent to jail, while Marina gets the job she wants. Triton confines his daughters to the palace, which results in Ariel asking him why music isn't allowed. Triton refuses to answer and shouts that he won't have music in his kingdom. Distraught, Ariel confronts Triton and says that Athena wouldn't have wanted music to be forbidden and angrily swims to the girls' bedroom, her saddened sisters soon following, while Marina, who is not the girls' governess anymore, is now Triton's new attaché. That night, she decides to leave Atlantica and frees the jailbirds. Sebastian leads them to a deserted place far from the palace where Ariel finds Athena's music box, as Sebastian hoped. Ariel and Sebastian decide to return to Atlantica to bring the music box to Triton, hoping that it will change his mind, as he has forgotten how to be happy after Athena's death. On the way back, they are confronted by Marina and her electric eels. Marina wants to stop them so she will retain her position of "power", and a struggle ensues. It ends when Marina barrels towards Sebastian, but Ariel pushes her away, getting hit in the process. Triton arrives in time to witness this, and he is remorseful for his actions. He sings the lyrics of "Athena's Song", and Ariel wakes up. The film ends with Triton restoring music to Atlantica and appointing Sebastian as the new court composer, much to everyone's glee with Ariel and Flounder. Everyone, including Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, and six older sisters, rejoices except Marina, who has been sent to prison and is constantly blowing her nose. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Mayumi Suzuki' as Ariel *'Koichi Yamadera' as Sebastian *'the late Taro Ishida' as King Triton *'Takuya Kaihoku' as Flounder *'Komina Matsushita' as Attina *'Asuka Shibuya' as Alana *'Ayumi Tsunematsu' as Aquata *'Yuki Shimizu' as Arista *'Sayaka Narita' as Adella *'Akiko Koike' as Andrina *'???' as Queen Athena *'???' as Queen Athena's singing voice *'???' as Ink Spot the Octopus *'Osamu Shitara' as Swifty the Shrimp *'Mitsuaki Madono' as Cheeks the Blowfish *'Mitsuru Ogata' as Shelbow the Sea Turtle *'???' as Ray-Ray the Manta ray *'???' as the Swordfish Guards *'Sayuri Sadaoka' as Marina Del Rey *'Yuki Himura' as Benjamin the light green manatee :English *'Jodi Benson' as Ariel *'Samuel E. Wright' as Sebastian *'Jim Cummings' as King Triton & Shelbow the Sea Turtle *'Parker Goris' as Flounder *'Kari Wahlgren' as Attina *'Jennifer Hale' as Alana *'Grey DeLisle' as Aquata & Arista *'Tara Strong' as Adella & Andrina *'Andrea Robinson' as Queen Athena singing voice *'Lorelei Hill Butters' as Queen Athena *'Rob Paulsen' as Ink Spot the Octopus & Swifty the Shrimp *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Cheeks the Blowfish & Ray-Ray the Manta ray *'Sally Field' as Marina Del Rey *'Jeff Bennett' as Benjamin the light green manatee & the Swordfish Guards Soundtrack *'Endless Sky' - Performed by Andrea Robinson *'Just One Mistake' - Performed by Sally Field *'I Remember' - Performed by Jodi Benson *'Jump in the Line' (Shake, Shake, Shake, Senora) - Performed by Samuel E. Wright & chorus *'Jump In The Line' (Shake, Shake, Shake, Senora) A cappella version - Performed by Parker Goris (Flounder), Samuel E. Wright, Jodi Benson & chorus *'Man Smart, Woman Smarter' (instrumental only) *'Just One Mistake (reprise)' - Performed by Sally Field *'I Will Sing' - Performed by Jeannette Bayardelle Trivia *One known issue is how Flounder and Ariel met. The TV series shows that they met when Ariel was still a child, while this film shows Ariel to have been older. *According to the film, Ariel never visited the surface since the day Athena died, while the original movie implied that she had been up to the surface at least once prior to the events of the film, as Triton reprimands her for visiting the surface again. It is possible that her visits had started after the events of this film. *Ariel never seemed to have an interest in human objects at all in the prequel movie. The TV series as well as the film, show that she has an impressive collection that took some time to build up. *Another major plothole, was in the ending. The original film implied during "Daughters of Triton" that the concert that Ariel missed was supposed to be her debut appearance in the band, and that her sisters had been veterans in the band. This is something that would not have been possible seeing how Ariel had saved Music in Atlantica, which would have made her band leader instead of waiting a year to join. *Before details of the plot were revealed, some fans thought that the premise was going to be about Ariel telling Melody about her origins, which was backed up by Tara Strong being credited as a Voice Actress involved in the film, as well as a leaked storyboard where Ariel is conversing with Sebastian and Eric comes in and asks if someone's acting a bit crabby. all information on The little mermaid 3 came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Little_Mermaid%3A_Ariel's_Beginning Gallery Category:MOVIES